The Labyrinth
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: KuramaxThe Youkai King: Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, Kurama will fight his way to the castle beyond the demon city to take back the child that was stolen. Maybe some other romance will be found as well...
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer:_ I Athena A. Almond do not own The Labyrinth or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**_Pairing:_ Kurama/The Youkai King**

**_Warning:_ There is yaoi in this fanfiction! If you are stupid and don't know what it means or you are homophobic, stay away. Unless you feel like facing the wrath of the yaoi fairies, then go right ahead. Also there is alot of OOC!**

**_Spoilers:_ If you are going to ever watch the Labyrinth, this basically tells the whole story.**

* * *

**_The Labyrinth: Part One_**

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Youkai City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." Kurama was away from his housework and was now playing a game all by himself. This one in particular was his favourite. It was called 'The Labyrinth'. He had just paused because had forgotten a line. Kurama opened his novel and recited the final line. "You have no power over me." The clock struck six and a light mist began as a white owl perched upon a log in the park.

At the sound Kurama stopped and began to run home. He was late. Within a matter of minutes he was home, only to be yelled at by his mother and step-father.

"You're half an hour late!" His step-father barked. The redhead used his fingers to attempt to detangle his mane of hair. Kurama's emerald eyes stared at his mud covered black shoes.

"I am sorry." Kurama appologized as his mother began to speak.

"Kurama, would you mind watching Tamera tonight while we go out." The former happiness in the fox's eyes became a shimmering pool of fought back tears. The teen had already made plans to go out on the town with his friends.

"But you two always go out!" Kurama whined.

"I said only if you don't already have plans." Shiori replied. Kurama glared at her. He didn't like how his mother had changed after she finally had found the so-called 'love of her life.'

"You never asked if I had plans!" The lonely teenager cried, heading to the base of the stairs. "I can't do anything right can I?" Kurama's footsteps thumped as he stomped upstairs.

After the Kitsune arrived in his room, he began to recite from his novel yet again. His stepfather knocked on the door.

"Thanks. There's a bottle by the bed in case she wakes up." Tokimaru said and left the house. The fox tossed his book to the bed and his body then his body followed it.

"I can't stand it! It's not fair!" His eyes began to look around the room. On a shelf, a very important teddy bear was missing from his collection. "Lancelot! Someone had been in my room again!" Quickly he went into the baby's room only to find Tamera hugging the velvetine bear. He yanked it from his sister's grasp. Tamera woke up and began to cry. "SHUT UP!" Kurama lifted the baby up and pulled her to his body. "If I tell you a story, you better go to sleep!"

The baby looked attentively at her brother. She smiled as Kurama set her back in her crib.

"Once upon a time there was a boy whose stepfather always made him stay home with the baby." Kurama began the story, "The baby was a spoiled child. But no one knew, the King of the Youkais had fallen in love with the boiy. One evening after a tiring day of housework, he was crushed by the harsh words of his stepfather. So he called on the Demon King to take the child away." The tale began to frighten Tamera as the laughter from the closet became louder. Tears rolled down the baby's face. "Stop it! Stop it! Don't make me say the words!"

"Is he going to say it?" The Demon City's baka asked.

"Shut up!" The others barked at a whispered.

"Sorry." He whined and then kept to himself.

"Youkai King! Youkai King! Where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" Kurama called. The demons in the closet sighed with dissapointment.

"What's the point in all of that rubbish? It doesn't even start with 'I Wish!'"

"I wish," Kurama's voice was soft as he spoke and Tamera lay down. He then began to head out of the room. The yoko flipped off the light switch, "I wish the demons would take you away; right now." The fox shut the door, but mysteriously, the crying stopped. "Tamera?" He pressed his ear to the door and then opened it.

Kurama reentered the room and scanned it with his eyes. He tip toed to the crib and pulled the covers back. There was nothing there. A few small demons scrambled back and forth across the room as the white owl from the park began to beat its wings against Tamera's bedroom window. The window flew open and the owl began to cortship around Kurama. A black sillouette surrounded the majestic bird and the figure of a human appeared. Kurama's eyes widened at the sight of a small youkai in black leather.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Youkai King!" Kurama looked at him. "Please give me my sister back!"

"What's said is said." The Demon King responded maneuvering a crystal ball on his arms. He stepped up to the fox. Black bangs sillouted the crimson eyes.

"I didn't mean it." Kurama's emerald eyes began to tear.

"Oh? You didn't?" The youkai teased.

"Please! Where is she?" The fox looked at the demon king as he laughed at him. He then shook his head.

"You know very well where she is." The youkai turned around to face the window that he came in through.

"Please bring her back, please." Kurama's eyes released the crystal that was held in them.

"Kurama," The King of the Demons spoke, "Go to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Then you can forget about the baby."

"I can't!" Kurama declared.

"I've brought you a gift."

"What is it?" Kurama inquired as he watched the small akurei slide a crystal back and forth across his arms.

"It is a crysal, nothing more." Hiei smiled, "When you turn it this way, it can show you your dreams. But this isn't an ordinary gift for a girl who takes care of a screaming baby." He paused, "Do you want it? Then you forget about the baby."

"I can't. it's not that I don't appreciate what you are doing. I just want my sister back." Kurama then thought to himself for a moment. "She must be frightened."

"Kurama," He looked at the fox, "Don't defy me." Hiei and Kurama then looked to the labyrinth in the distance. "She is there in my castle." With his hand he summoned a clock. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your baby sister is mine, forever."

"It doesn't look that far." Kurama spoke softly and began to head to the labyrinth's enterance.

TBC-


	2. Enter the Labyrinth

**_Disclaimer:_ I Athena A. Almond do not own The Labyrinth or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**_Pairing:_ Kurama/The Youkai King**

**_Warning:_ There is yaoi in this fanfiction! If you are stupid and don't know what it means or you are homophobic, stay away. Unless you feel like facing the wrath of the yaoi fairies, then go right ahead. Also there is a lot of OOC!**

**_Spoilers:_ If you are going to ever watch the Labyrinth, this basically tells the whole story.**

* * *

_**The Labyrinth: Part Two**_

"Well come on feet." Kurama stated, walking down the steep hill from where his house had been. He continued to run down until he stopped a pond. A small man was pissing in the water. "Excuse me?" Kurama's face turned red.

"No, excuse me." The dwarf responded, zipping his pants back up. "Oh it's you." He said turning to face the red haired Kitsune.

"I was wondering if you could show me where I get into the labyrinth." Kurama asked the dwarf as he walked with a can of aerosol to the wall of the changing maze.

"Fifty-six!" Shouted the short man laughed as he sprayed a pure white fairy. She fell to the ground as Kurama glared at him.

"You're horrendous!" The fox growled and the dwarf.

"I'm not horrendous, I'm Hoggle." Hoggle told Kurama his name finally. The man continued down the front wall of the labyrinth, counting the number of fairies he killed as he went. Kurama picked up the first fallen fairy and it sat innocently in his palm for a few moments and…

"Ow! It bit me." He yelped in pain, dropping the fairy to the ground.

"See, I told you." The dwarf said, continuing down the wall, Kurama's eyes looking down it.

"Can you show me how to get into the labyrinth?" The Kitsune repeated his question once again. Hoggle only ignored his question. "Well? Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Hoggle replied.

"The door to the labyrinth!" Kurama became further frustrated with the dwarf's arguing.

"To get the answer that you want, you must ask the right question." Hoggle stated rather calmly as Kurama said his problem once again.

"How do I get into the labyrinth?" Kurama questioned as the short man turned to him, smiled, and pointed.

"You get in over there." His fat, stubby index finger aimed the redhead in the right direction. Kurama sauntered over to the door and looked at it with a certain doubt. His slender fingers wrapped around the door handle. He pulled it open slowly. "You're really going in there are you?" Kurama jumped at the dwarf's appearance behind his back.

"Yes, I most certainly am." Kurama answered, entering the changing maze. "Which way should I go: left or right?" He asked Hoggle.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way." The ugly man gave Kurama his thought of the labyrinth in those few words.

"Some help you are." The redhead growled, heading to the right. Hoggle exited to resume spraying fairies with the poison. After numerous of attempts, he had not yet found a way to turn a corner or switch paths. "Some labyrinth, there are no turns, corners, openings, or anything!" Kurama screamed, slapping his hands in an effort to try to find a way further inside.

"Well there are plenty of openings, it's just that you haven't seen them." A voice came from near the ground. Kurama searched left and right and looked down to see a small worm near his hole in the wall.

"Then where is one?" Kurama kneeled down so it would be easier for him to talk with the worm.

"There's one right over there." He pointed with a small arm. The fox cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Just walk over to it and feel. You'll see what I mean." Kurama stood up and went to the other side of the labyrinth wall. He looked to the left and the right to find that the wall only looked closer to him. The redhead started to go to the left and the worm looked at him. "Don't go that way. Never go that way." With these words the fox went to his right. The worm growled, "If he had kept going the way he'd came it would have taken him straight to the castle."

The fox studied his new surroundings, lost and confused as the Youkai King had already begun his party welcoming the new child.

---

Hiei sat miserably in his palace of demons, his face sunk deep within his hands. He then looked up at the sound of all of the others in the castle making such noise. The fire youkai stood up with his crystal ball staff in his hand. His eyes looked to one of the demons sitting on one of the stone shelves.

"You remind me of the babe." He said, near singing.

"What babe?" The demon replied, cocking an eyebrow, near singing back.

"The babe with the power." His ruler responded to him.

"What power?" Another demon chimed in.

"The power of voodoo." Hiei smiled.

"Who do?" A third demon asked.

"You do." Hiei replied.

"Do what?" The moronic demon responded.

"Remind me of the babe. Quiet; a demon babe." He laughed as the demons in his palace remained silent. "Well?" They all broke into laughter. "I saw my baby, crying as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue." Hiei burst into song, "Nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use."

"Slime and snails?"

"Or puppy dog tails?"

"Thunder or lightening?"

"And baby says." Hiei pointed to Tamera and she babbled, terrified from her surroundings. "Dance magic. Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance." The Youkai King sang loudly.

"Put that baby spell on me." The demons harmonized. "Jump magic, jump. Jump magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me knee, slap that baby, make her free."

"In about seven hours and thirty-five minutes," Hiei smiled as he held the baby, "You'll be mine." After these few words had ended, he stood up and continued his song. "I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue. Nobody knew, what kind of magic spell to use."

"Slime and snails?"

"Or puppy dog tails?"

"Thunder or lightening?"

"And baby says." Hiei pointed to Tamera and she made her happy baby noises, having now adapted to her new environment. "Dance magic. Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance." The Youkai King boasted loudly.

"Put that baby spell on me." The demons sang. "Jump magic, jump. Jump magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me knee, slap that baby, make her free."

-TBC


End file.
